Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Anthurium andreanum L.
Variety denomination: Anthbnena.
xe2x80x98Anthbnenaxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum L. The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program, and was obtained from a cross made during such a program in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands, in 1996.
The female or seed parent was a pink-colored Anthurium pot plant identified as number 95-634-01 (unpatented). The male or pollen parent was an orange-colored flowering Anthurium pot plant identified as number 95-532-02 (proprietary, unpatented). xe2x80x98Anthbnenaxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Jan van Dijk, in March, 1998 in a controlled environment in a glasshouse in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Anthbnenaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact plant growth and early and rich flowering;
2. Flowering freely throughout the year;
3. Mini-type pot plant; maximum growth to approximately 40 cm;
4. Long and erect peduncle, flowers held well above the foliage;
5. Full plant habit due to rich shoot formation;
6. Dark green leaves, very compact and durable;
7. Red flowers, reasonably durable remaining red until they die;
8. Large amount of flowers in relation to the amount of leaves resulting in excellent leaf to flower size ratio.